


not so bad

by robs



Series: @fanwriter.it [2]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Gore, Past Violence, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Alcuin no Delaunay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Alcuin ha sempre tentato di vivere una vita normale.





	not so bad

Alcuin ha sempre tentato di vivere una vita normale. O per lo meno una vita normale secondo gli standard del suo mentore, Anafiel Delaunay, che l'ha preso con sé dopo averlo trovato mezzo morto durante un brutale attacco al suo villaggio natale e ha deciso di crescerlo come suo pupillo: la storia di Delaunay è in parte tutt'ora un mistero per lui, così come lo è per la nuova apprendista dell'uomo, ma nonostante la curiosità a volte sia forte non gli è mai davvero interessato indagare oltre la superficie, non quando ha sempre avuto la netta sensazione che le informazioni che avrebbe trovato non gli sarebbero piaciute.

Gli basta sapere che Delaunay, pur avendo di certo a cuore la sua felicità, considera più importante di lui il proprio dovere nei confronti della corona: non lo ha mai biasimato per questo, non quando il lavoro che compie ogni volta che si lascia stringere tra le braccia di benestanti signori e signore, che mormorano i loro più intimi segreti al suo orecchio dopo momenti di passione artificialmente creati con una cura minuziosa per accontentare il suo patrono del momento, è necessario per mantenere l'equilibrio nelle sfere più alte e potenti della loro società. Sussurri di nuove e possibili trame per tradire la corona, voci più o meno fondate di congiure contro la sovrana e la sua famiglia, non c'è pressoché nulla che Alcuin non si senta confidare da tutti coloro che richiedono la sua compagnia e che non sia lui a raccontare successivamente al suo mentore.

La sua vita, per quanto quella di un cortigiano con un addestramento più o meno formale da spia possa esserlo, è tutto sommato una vita normale. Ma lo sarebbe di certo di più, se oltre al segreto del suo vero mestiere non ne nascondesse un altro, forse non altrettanto importante ma di certo più intimo e che un tempo lo riempiva di vergogna, che lo porta a rifiutare per tre notti al mese le richieste di tutti i suoi patroni e di cui solamente Delaunay è a conoscenza.

  
  


Non ci sono stati un momento chiaro o un avvenimento ben definito che gli hanno fatto comprendere di non essere più una persona _normale_ ; quando si è risvegliato per la prima volta tra le braccia di Delaunay, durante la loro fuga a cavallo dal suo villaggio natale in rovina, già sapeva di avere qualcosa di sbagliato in sé, qualcosa di terribile e orrido che le creature che avevano massacrato la sua gente avevano forzato dentro di lui come punizione mentre tentava inutilmente di scappare tra le grida dei suoi compaesani. Lo aveva avvertito nel suo petto squarciato, nella sua mente che tentava spasmodicamente di _capire_ ciò che era accaduto, una presenza selvaggia ed estranea che l'aveva terrorizzato all'istante e l'aveva portato a dimenarsi come un disperato, affondando le dita sporche di sangue altrui e fango nella ferita sul suo torace quando il suo salvatore aveva bloccato la corsa del cavallo per permettergli di scendere a terra senza cadere rovinosamente e ferirsi ancora di più, ma Delaunay aveva stretto le mani sui suoi polsi sottili per fermarlo quando aveva tentato di scavarsi dentro con le unghie per provare a tirar fuori da dentro di sé la creatura estranea che condivideva il suo corpo.

Ricorda perfettamente la delicatezza nella stretta che l'uomo aveva usato per non permettergli di ferirsi ancora di più, il modo in cui i suoi stessi gemiti pieni di paura avevano quasi sopraffatto la voce già attutita dai propri capelli mentre Delaunay gli sussurrava freneticamente di calmarsi, di smettere di farsi del male, che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto ciò che gli stava succedendo e gli avrebbe insegnato a controllare il mostro che cresceva dentro di sé per piegarlo ai propri voleri.

Ricorda di aver perso conoscenza quando la creatura aveva deciso di prendere il controllo del suo corpo prima che riuscisse a fare ciò che il suo salvatore gli stava dicendo, e da qualche parte nella sua mente sono conservate le memorie dei momenti della sua prima involontaria trasformazione: non sono attimi su cui gli piace rimuginare, non lo sono mai stati anche solamente per la pura e semplice sensazione di panico che aveva provato nel sentire scivolare via la sua coscienza, ma ora che ha conosciuto a fondo la creatura e ha imparato ad accettarla, se non proprio ad apprezzarla in determinate situazioni, si sente quasi sciocco quando ripensa a quel terrore.

Delaunay è stato il suo salvatore in tutte le accezioni del termine, senza dubbio, e Alcuin gli deve la vita, ma ci sono cose che neppure lui può capire nonostante la sua saggezza e le sue conoscenze apparentemente infinite: la creatura che condivide il suo corpo e la sua mente, pur non avendo scelto lui stesso di accoglierla in sé, è tutt'altro che un mostro ed è impossibile da domare con l'intento di costringerla a fare ciò che desidera. L'uomo gliel'ha descritta più di una volta, creando immagini con le sue parole di una possente belva dal pelo candido che quasi l'aveva sovrastato durante il loro primo e imprevisto incontro, mostrandogli antiche illustrazioni in alcuni dei libri proibiti che conserva con cura nella sua casa, e pian piano Alcuin ha fatto pace con la sua nuova natura a metà tra l'uomo e la bestia.

Il lupo, perché di un lupo si tratta nonostante possieda delle caratteristiche differenti da quelle del normale animale, è diventato parte integrante di lui: non è più qualcosa di temibile e odioso, una semplice e crudele punizione per il suo disperato tentativo di sfuggire al massacro, ma è invece come un fedele compagno che gli permette di percepire cose che per i sensi dei normali esseri umani sono impossibili da sentire e che desidera solamente essere lasciato libero durante alcune notti come ricompensa. Non è più una presenza molesta, un ospite indesiderato, da molto tempo.

Ci sono voluti anni per arrivare a questa conclusione, anni di paura che via via si affievoliva fino a lasciare spazio a un affetto imprevisto e impossibile da comprendere per chi non condivide la sua stessa sorte, ma Alcuin non è più disgustato né pieno di vergogna a causa della sua natura.

Ciononostante, e più per la sicurezza di se stesso e delle persone che lo circondano, Alcuin si è ripromesso di non svelare mai a nessuno questo suo segreto, in nessuna circostanza, e perciò è determinato a vivere una vita il più normale possibile per non rischiare di tradirsi; il fatto che le abilità sovrumane del lupo lo aiutino notevolmente durante gli incontri con i suoi patroni, che riesca ad anticipare i loro desideri e le loro richieste grazie al suo affilato udito e al suo sensibile olfatto, lo hanno inoltre reso un importante strumento nelle mani del suo mentore.

La sua vita forse non è del tutto normale, ma Alcuin è comunque soddisfatto di ciò che ha. E di ciò che presto _avrà_ , se i suoi sensi non lo ingannano riguardo a ciò che Delaunay ha cominciato a provare per lui da qualche mese a questa parte: non appena la sua _marque_ sarà completa, quando avrà almeno in parte ripagato il debito che lo lega al suo mentore, farà la sua mossa.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Questa storia partecipa a “[Howling in the dark](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/11/09/howling-in-the-dark-info-prompt/?fbclid=IwAR1qgvIkRndqYjN9Zx_vGhpua08YAwxGZYW7ynHdYJVDLzqY3TPrNpyC1p4)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: A cerca di avere una vita normale, nascondendo il proprio segreto.


End file.
